


I'll Be Here In the Morning, I Promise

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, and derek really cares about him, but nothing too serious, stiles get hurts a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rogue omega hurts Stiles a little bit and Derek doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here In the Morning, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so let me know about any mistakes!!

Peter had been a bit weird lately. He was always talking on the phone in tons of different languages at all times of the night. Derek knew he was up to something but he wasn’t sure what, quite yet. 

It all came crashing down one day when a band of rogue omegas came busting into Beacon Hills, trying to go after the pack to claim the territory as their own with Peter as their leader. 

The Hale pack was not prepared for this at all. They were fighting by the skin of their teeth, trying to protect their land and stay alive. 

Stiles and Derek were patrolling the land one night when they were ambushed by one of the omegas. He must have had a special protection spell because Derek couldn’t hear or smell the wolf as he approached them. 

Derek immediately shifted, trying to fight him off while keeping Stiles safe. At this point, his number one priority was keeping Stiles safe. 

He was momentarily distracted and the omega went around him, launching towards Stiles. 

Stiles stumbled backwards, narrowly avoiding the omega at first. But then he picked Stiles up, spinning him around and throwing him deep into the forest. 

At this point, Derek only saw red. He growled as he lunged at the wolf, not caring that he was about to kill someone. He took care of the wolf in a moment’s time, immediately following Stiles’ scent until he found him curled up against a tree. 

“Stiles oh god are you okay what hurts???”

“Don’t worry about me big guy. Nothing too severe.”

Derek crouched down, immediately starting to pull the pain from Stiles. 

“Nothing too severe? Are you kidding me Stiles? That was a lot of pain to pull. C’mon we’re done for the night. I’m taking you home.”

Derek swept Stiles up, carrying him bridal style as they made their way back to the car. 

“Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle Derek!”

“Absolutely not Stiles. You’re hurt and you’re done. I’m making sure your dad keeps you on house arrest for the next few weeks while you heal.”

“Oh come on Der, seriously? You’re gonna bring my dad into this?”

“Yes seriously. I don’t like it when you’re hurt.”

“Why? Because I’m human and I don’t heal as fast?”

“No. Because I care about you too much to see you hurt like that.”

Neither of them said anything after that as they continued their walk to the car. 

Stiles was cleared by Melissa and sent home the next day. He has a severely sprained ankle and broken arm. Derek insisted he stay home and away from the pack in order to heal properly. 

A week later, the omega pack was winding down, leaving Peter and two other wolves as the only ones standing. 

The pack was planning their final attack to finish them off that weekend and they were all preparing their last minute battle attacks. 

Stiles caught wind of the pack meeting via Scott and showed up, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. He was supposed to be at home, healing and staying as far away from the danger as possible. 

“Stiles, why are you here?” Derek asked. 

“I’m here to help, obviously.”

“Nope. The only thing you could possibly do is help with securing the perimeter with the old Hale runes but no.”

“So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it.”

“No Stiles.”

“Yes Derek.”

The two of them went back and forth, the whole pack silently watching. 

“Okay you two can have your lovers quarrel later, we need to figure this out now,” Erica said, finally speaking up. 

They blushed and looked away from each other, getting back to the main issue at hand. 

As the pack was heading home for the night, Stiles hung around a bit longer. 

“Look, if you don’t want me part of the pack because I’m a liability or something just let me know now okay?”

“That’s not it Stiles. Not at all.”

“Okay then what is it Derek? Because I’m starting to feel like you don’t want me around anymore and I really can’t handle the rejection from you right now.”

Derek was silent for a moment, face running through a series of facial expressions while he thought about a reply. 

“It’s because I love you. I love you so much it consumes me. And it scares me. And I can’t afford to lose you. And don’t get me wrong, I love this pack. I would die for them in a heartbeat. But you, if you died. I would die. You’ve become such an important part of my life and I can’t imagine it without you so please don’t make me do that. Please don’t make me have to experience living life without you Stiles.”

Tears threatened to spill from Derek’s eyes at this point, whereas Stiles was already a bawling mess. 

Stiles pulled Derek in for a tear-stained kiss. Neither of them wanted to pull apart but Derek had to leave eventually. He was in charge of perimeter watch that night. 

“Come over tonight okay?” Stiles asked, hiccuping through the tears. 

“Yeah. I’ll come over tonight.”

They parted ways and got on with their night. 

Stiles spent his entire night as an anxious mess. He sat in his bed, aimlessly scrolling online as to keep his mind off of everything. 

He eventually fell asleep, laptop open and hand curled around his phone. 

Stiles heard his window creak open and he turned his head slightly to see who it was, even though he already had a pretty good idea of who it was. 

Derek slowly stripped down to his boxers and pulled the covers back. He got into bed, curling up behind Stiles. 

“Shhhh. Sleep babe. I’ll be here in the morning, I promise.”

And Stiles knew Derek would be there when he woke up so he let himself drift back off to sleep, this time with Derek’s arms wrapped around him securely.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
